


Concubine ficlet

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Concubine!Thor AU, Hot Dad Laufey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Laufey, at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubine ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Very short ficlet that got the Thor as Laufey's Concubine rolling. Tied to Marty's art too.

Laufey enters his rooms and knows his concubine is next door, moody and angry. He heard the commotion in the yard earlier, warriors shouting and the breaking of spears against hammer. But he had more important business to attend than his quarrelsome Thor offending another concubine or dressing down a young upstart warrior. The old ones like to watch him best or be bested, passing coins or pelts across each other in the stands, pleased to see Laufey's Aesir concubine bathed in sweat and dirt, a warrior born and bred.

There is a crash and he’s had enough. He throws the door between their chambers open and stops short. Thor has thrown a silver jug of wine across the room and has broken at least two chairs and a table. He is naked and winded, still angry. But he is beautiful in his anger and a spark of lust rises in Laufey.

"What was it this time that you are behaving like an untested welp? Did someone call you a name and you did not like it or did Hellblindi thrash you again?" or worse, thinks Laufey "Did Loki talk to you again and you threw him through a wall?" Laufey tries very hard not to be angry with his Crown Prince but Loki has been even more difficult since he took Thor and cancelled their proposed marriage. He has caught him cornering Thor in corridors and rooms, Thor’s annoyed shouts bringing him over although he is not worried, Thor’s hammer does a good job fending off Loki and everyone else. He knows he has missed a few things between them so he watches his son, his conniving, beloved son.

He is towering over Thor while he thinks and notices how Thor stands unafraid, nostrils flaring. “Your warriors are fine indeed but they should stop gossiping like old maids if they want to be taken seriously and if they don’t want to meet the fury of Mjolnir upon their skulls.” 

Laufey moves close to Thor laughing and brings his hands to Thor’s hair. He runs large fingers through golden hair and pull on the warrior braids Thor proudly wears. Thor pulls away from him but not too far. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs, Laufey knows what he needs. “Well, if you would not insult them in turn, they would not shout that you are only good to open your legs to be fucked. But what you don’t know is that they are jealous” and here, he grabs Thor, who kicks him, trying to wrestle away from the circle of Laufey’s arms. “They are jealous. They wish they could have you on their beds, upset that you only spread your legs for the King, for you are the Highest Concubine here. They are jealous that you are the one concubine that will not allow another warrior to steal touches or a quick fumble in the washing pools or the rented rooms. The one concubine that will not allow insults, who will fight them and even if he is defeated, he still won’t let them have him. The one concubine that even makes the King work hard to have and the one concubine the King will not share” There is power in Thor’s arms and he uses his strength to push away from Laufey. There is a fluttering in his heart when hears Laufey's growl, cock hardening at the possessiveness in it . “Old fool, you know that is not going to work, try harder” Thor takes the stand, feet wide, arms ready to tackle his opponent. His eyes blazing with something that is anger and lust, challenging.

Laufey takes his furs off his shoulders, stretches his back and mimics Thor’s stand. The prize is always sweeter after a hard fight


End file.
